Blind Date
by Brittany inu's kitten
Summary: Inuyasha has a huge problems with the blind dating thing and Kagome just want to be on it. Their date was terrible, but it just so happens that they get another chance. Inuyasha happened to leave his necklace. Kagome breaks it..what happens next?


**Blind Date**

**By: Brittany Inu's Kitten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the blind date service! Let's make the extremely clear! **

**Chapter One: What a Jerk!**

**2345 Livingston Avenue; Miroku's Residence **

**Miroku and Inuyasha sat in Miroku's Family room, watching the television. They sat and watched a dating **

**show. "When are you going to get real cable?" Inuyasha wined to Miroku. Miroku could do nothing but sigh, **

**disapproving at the rude comment Inuyasha had made. "If you mean football and all of that nonsense, then **

**no, I have none of that. Just watch this, you'll get used to it" Miroku advised him. "I've already gotten used to **

**it and all of these blind dates end the alike!" Inuyasha shouted as he tossed the remote at the TV. "Hey, hey **

**calm down!" Miroku bellowed as he hurried in the direction of the black bulky 52' inch big screen television **

**that took up 25 of Miroku's living room, looking to have cost thousands of dollars.. "You'll destroy my TV!" **

**He embraced it while smiling joyfully. "They have two people going out on a date, they have the nice guy, **

**and the idiot blond going out, they hook up and have a nice time and blah, blah, blah" Inuyasha said **

**h****eatedly. "I'm tired of it being like this!" Inuyasha stood up from lounging on the red love seat. Miroku **

**immediately laughed, "What are you going to do about it?" He heaved an eye brow as he stood up and sat **

**on the love seat. "I guess nothin'…" He was a bit dissatisfied with the fact that there was in fact nothing he **

**could do about this situation, but he shrugged it off and waltzes into the kitchen and walked over to the **

**refrigerator and pulled the door to the fridge open and looked inside at the very little food inside. He **

**turned and looked at Miroku, "Do you eat?" he started as he wrinkled his nose. "At all?" Inuyasha finished, **

**slamming the fridge close. **

**Tokyo University; Dorm A44; Kagome and Sango's Dorm **

**What a coincidence, Kagome watched the same exact thing, unlike Inuyasha, Kagome seemed to like it **

**pretty much, so did Sango. "Oi, I love these types of shows" Kagome smiled while she flipping threw her **

**o****range furry notebook, in search of her homework that was assigned to her. She hadn't done it since it was **

**assigned, and it's due today. Apparently, she had to buy a banana and a doughnut (don't ask) Kagome stood **

**up, grabbing her purse and looking over to Sango. "I'm ready to go, are you coming?" She asked with a **

**questioning look in her eyes. "Na, I'm not going, sorry" Sango didn't look up, instead, she stayed in the book. **

**Kagome nodded, a slight frown crossed her lips as she opened the door and stepped out. As Kagome walked **

**threw the halls, a familiar track star came running down the hall towards Kagome. She smiled as she heard **

**those foot steps get closer behind her. "Kouga!" She smiled as she turned around and hugged him. "Hey **

**babe" Kouga smiled to her as he held her in his arms. Kagome got on to the tips of her toes and kissed him **

**softly on his lips, she quickly pulled away. "I've got to get to the store" Kagome smiled to him as she broke **

**free of his grip. "Okay, but I will see you later, my dorm" Kouga shouted after her as she just nodded, getting **

**into the elevator and pressing the number one and the elevator went down.**

**At the Grocery store. **

"**Did we _have_ to come here? We could have gotten take out" Miroku said as he chased Inuyasha threw the **

**Isles. "No you idiot, don't you need food that'll last you?" Inuyasha stopped and looked at him. Miroku **

**thought for a while. "I can just order take out again" he said simply, feeling happy for him-self, giving him-**

**self a mental pat on the back. "Then if you run out on money?" Inuyasha outwitted him, and he knew it, he **

**just smiled and kept walking. **

**Kagome walked threw the doughnut isle. She grabbed a dark chocolate one, her favorite, but it's not like **

**she's going to eat it anyways. She moved from that isle, after stuffing the donut into its proper bag. She **

**spotted Inuyasha; she didn't know him so she ignored him, as she would do with people she didn't know. **

**Kagome saw the banana's she needed, the small finger bananas and the regular bananas, she toddled over to **

**it, suddenly violently running into Inuyasha on the way, crashing into him and sending herself soaring **

**toward the rear, fortunately she wedged herself before diminishing to the ground and onto her rump. "Watch **

**it bitch!" Inuyasha seemed to snarl as he watched the girl stand to her feet, almost struggling while he **

**laughed quietly.. "Hey!" She shouted. Inuyasha responded with a simple, "What?" "Maybe you shouldn't be **

**so rude you little jerk!" Kagome yelled at him as he soon snapped back. "Well you should watch were the **

**hell you're going!" Inuyasha brushed past her roughly, pushing her into the apples, she knocked them all **

**o****ver. "Oops" she spoke softly a look of guilt filled her eye's while she tried to pick it up from off the ground. **

**Inuyasha chucked at her as he turned away, stuffing a bunch of food into his back pack after scratching off **

**the price labels with his masculine sharp nails, some people would only illustrate as claws. **

**(you know the little lines on the back of the item, sometimes you can steal items if you scratch that off) Too **

**bad for Inuyasha that Kagome saw him in action while he walked out of the steel sheltered door. She swiftly **

**ran over to the sells person of the store and she started to whisper into his ear. His eye's widened and he soon **

**jumped over the counter and rushed out the door, following where he had seen Inuyasha and Miroku exit **

**from. He caught up to the two and grabbed their shoulder and pulled them backward back into the store. **

**Inuyasha refused to fight this guy off, he knew he could kill him by just laying one finger on him but he **

**decided not to. He and the two thieves re-entered the grocery store. Inuyasha stared right at Kagome who **

**stood smiling with both her hands on her hips. She put a cocky smile on her lips and laughed, soon buying **

**her food and leaving the store. Inuyasha sighed and put the stolen food objects back where they belonged. **

**"Look, this guy's innocent, I worked alone" Inuyasha confessed. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with surprise in **

**his eye's, he had actually had a heart. The store clerk sighed and rolled his eye's, letting the two men go. **

**"But you are banned to shop here again!" He kicked the two out of the store. Inuyasha stood outside and **

**sighed aggregately. "Now how are you going to eat? How am I going to eat?" Inuyasha said, so apparently **

**Inuyasha was thinking about himself, good thing Miroku didn't notice. "We can always order take out" **

**Miroku suggested, pulling out his cell phone.**

**On the next Chapter...**

**Blind Date**

**By: Brittany Inu's Kitten **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the blind date service! Let's make the extremely clear! **

**Chapter Two: How about I change it?**


End file.
